


sneak peek

by Springsteen



Series: open all night [5]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 12:18:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7361260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Springsteen/pseuds/Springsteen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dex was curious, and he couldn’t help himself. There was a fancy journal sticking out under Nursey’s pillow. From the moment he’d seen it, he knew he wouldn’t be able to resist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sneak peek

**Author's Note:**

> original prompt: "come over here and make me"

Dex could be a real asshole sometimes. He grew up with lots of siblings and cousins - he was used to teasing, used to people going through his stuff, used to sharing everything. Dex was curious, and he couldn’t help himself. There was a fancy journal sticking out under Nursey’s pillow. From the moment he’d seen it, he knew he wouldn’t be able to resist.

He had stopped by Nursey’s to pick him up on the way to the student center for late-night pizza bagels, but Nursey had texted him to say he’d probably be in the shower when Dex got there.

Carefully, Dex pulled the journal out from under Nursey’s pillow. The cover was soft brown leather, a long string wrapped around it several times. Dex curled back the cover just far enough to read the date in the upper corner of the first page, August of that year. The beginning of the school year.

Unwrapping it to read it felt like a violation. Still, he tried to make sense of the few lines he could read without actually opening it. Nursey’s handwriting was surprisingly pretty, a confident slanting script. There was something about Samwell, about moving in and something ‘unbelievable’.

“What are you doing?” Dex jumped at Nursey’s voice. He spun around, stupidly clutching the journal to his chest. Nursey stood in the doorway, holding his shower caddy and wearing nothing but a towel around his hips. He narrowed his eyes when he saw what Dex was holding. “Where did you get that?”

“It was on your bed,” Dex said, like that was an excuse for him holding it.

“Dude, put it back,” Nursey said, walking into the room. He kicked the door closed and set down the shower caddy, crossing his arms over his chest. Dex was temporarily distracted by Nursey’s tattoo, by his arms, by the few drops of water still clinging to his chest. In the locker room, Dex had gotten used to not looking at anybody; here, it would be more awkward if he didn’t look at Nursey.

“Seriously,” Nursey said, “Put it down.”

Normally, Dex thought of himself as a mature individual. He was rational and independent and fully capable of making informed decisions. When he was around Nursey, he turned into a six-year-old only capable of expressing emotions by throwing tantrums and pulling pigtails. “Come over here and make me,” Dex said.

Nursey stared at him. “Are you serious?” he muttered. “Fine. Fine.”

Faster than Dex had expected, Nursey crossed the room. Dex had lost all ability to make clear decisions because Nursey was practically naked and now entirely too close, so he took the journal and backed away, holding it away from Nursey.

“What the fuck, Poindexter?” Nursey yelled, chasing Dex around the room. “Give it back, bro!” The room was pretty small and Nursey caught him quickly. Dex held the journal over his head, a stupid idea for several reasons. He and Nursey were the same height, so this didn’t really put the journal out of Nursey’s reach. Dex bent backwards trying to keep it away from him, but lost his balance and fell to the floor, taking Nursey with him. 

He landed flat on his back, still holding the journal above his head. Nursey wasted no time throwing himself on top of Dex, crawling up to pin his arms over his head. Dex would’ve been able to handle this, probably, if Nursey was wearing clothes. But Nursey had just got out of the shower. He was still only wearing a towel that had slipped dangerously low on his hips. His bare chest was only inches above Dex’s. Both of them were breathing hard, lips close enough to kiss.

“What the fuck is wrong with you?” Nursey asked. He pulled the journal out of Dex’s hands but still leaned over him, straddling his hips. If they stayed like this much longer, Dex really wouldn’t be able to control himself.

“Dude, chill,” he spat. Nursey tightened his grip on Dex’s wrists with one hand. 

“Don’t you dare,” he snarled, “Don’t throw that back at me. You were reading my journal, that’s private and you crossed a line.” Really, Dex thought, now was not the time to think about crossing lines when all he could think about was leaning up and pressing his lips to Nursey’s, grinding his hips up, testing just how much Nursey wanted to hold him down. 

“I didn’t read it,” Dex said. “I didn’t even open it.”

“Really?” Nursey asked skeptically.

“Yeah,” Dex said. “Now can you, like, put some clothes on?”

Nursey grinned wolfishly down at him. “Why, Dex? Am I making you uncomfortable?”

Dex’s face was hot - he knew he was blushing furiously. ‘Uncomfortable’ wasn’t exactly the word he would use. ‘Uncomfortably turned on’ would be a good phrase, but he would never tell Nursey that. “Um,” he said, unable to say anything else.

“Dex?” Nursey’s expression changed from predatory to something more serious, something Dex really didn’t want to think of as hopeful. “Dex, I’m gonna - can I… You can stop me if…” Dex leaned up and kissed him, praying to whatever god was listening that he hadn’t misinterpreted Nursey’s rambling. 

Nursey pressed down to kiss Dex excitedly. They kissed over and over again. “I thought you hated me,” Nursey said, kissing across Dex’s jaw. 

“I did, for a while,” Dex said breathlessly. Nursey looked up at him.

“But you don’t anymore?” Dex strained up to kiss him again. Nursey let go of Dex’s wrists to hold his hand, twining their fingers together as Dex slid his other hand down to Nursey’s face.

“Well, you’re still annoying as hell,” Dex said. He couldn’t keep the grin off his face, though, so it was considerably less sharp than their usual arguments.

“I guess we fit, then,” Nursey said. “You’re annoying as hell, too.” He kissed Dex’s cheek. “You stole my journal, you asshole, who does that?”

“You left it lying around!” Dex said. Nursey kissed him. “I didn’t read it. Any of it.”

“Yeah well, I guess it doesn’t matter as much now,” Nursey said. 

Dex grinned. “Why, is it full of how much you like me?” This time Nursey bit him playfully on the shoulder. Dex laughed. “‘Dear diary, I can’t believe how much I want to kiss Poindexter’s stupid freckly face today’.”

Nursey pinched his side. “Shut up. Some asshole said we could go get pizza bagels.”

“Maybe get dressed first,” Dex said. “I don’t know that all of Samwell wants to see you like this.”

“Bet they do,” Nursey shot back, getting to his feet to put on clothes.

“Yeah, well,” Dex said, openly watching Nursey walk around his room. “I don’t want them to.”

Nursey smiled over his shoulder, soft and fond. “Just for you, babe.”


End file.
